Godly Teens: Prologue
by KageUzu
Summary: Ok i've changed it from Godly Teens to Godly Teens: Prologue. why? because this is only what happens before the real story starts. Chp. 9 is going to be final chapter till next season... errr story.
1. Birth of Ghost

**Hio! First fanfic ever! Thanks Ultima the fox. Umm well we start long ago. Exactly right now :P. let us begin. **

_At the Gods of Mobius's castle a baby is born. Normally the Master Emerald gives birth but now Umbra, Goddess of Darkness going to give birth to a boy. Her mate being Yang God of Negativity. Now we start a few minutes before his birth._

"Yang!" said the pregnant Goddess. "I think the baby's coming!" The black and white fox jumped to his feet having waited for this moment for a while. They hurried her to the hospital where Bliss, the God of Love waited. Seemly she was the main one helping with childbirths. Ultima the strongest god rushed in not wanting to miss the birth since he was the youngest of the gods. A group of seven men walked in like this happened every day. Following them was the Master Emerald herself. She also wanted to see this birth since she bore each god that stood here. A group of women known as the Chaos Emeralds came to support the mother cat. They glared at the group of seven men that walked in earlier. That group was known as the seven World Rings. Each controlling their own emotion that washed over those that wielded them or those they influenced. Having them here was a risk to the baby since it had no resistance to them. As Chaos and the Gaia twins walked in for the event a certain mainly white and partly black fox ran past them. "Did I miss it? Was he born yet?" Ask Yin, Yang's twin sister. "No you haven't missed your nephew's birth" said Prayer, A World Ring who was now in his form as a Mobian Echidna. Oddly gods aren't related unless they were born in the same batch like the World Rings, the Chaos Emeralds, and Yin and Yang. Before another word could be said Umbra grunted in pain. She reached for her mate's hand before he had a chance to react. He did all he could not to yell at the top of his lungs. They say that childbirth is an extreme pain and the one that holds that women's hand will feel that pain also. "Breath…Breath" said Bliss as she tried to help. Everyone else was too stunned because they were used to M.E. grunting and screaming in pain. Now it was happening to Umbra who all way stayed aside. It was scary that another god was giving birth. As the hours passed and the baby got closer blood start to emerged from her womb. Despite their great power some gods had to sit to keep from falling, the ones that never seen a child born. As Bliss continued to help the goddess and slowly stuck her hands in trying not to cause the cat agony. She slowly pulled a baby's head out as the goddess of darkness "pushed". The baby came out easily which was lucky for the goddess and the seemingly calm male fox. "Let me see him" she said know that she would need rest soon. Blissed handed the baby to his mother. Yang was relieved that his hand free. "Ghost" said the now mother. "What?" said Yang. "Ghost should be his name. Am I not the Goddess of Darkness. In the dark Ghost like to rise. So I'm naming him Ghost." said the God cat firmly. "Yes it's a wonderful name" said Yang caringly. Then the mother faded into a deep slumber. M.E. realized that that had happened to her many times. Now we know the first of the Story of Ghost. Now we enter a Story of his soon to be friend.


	2. Birt of umm me?

**Ok these first the future is nice it's not crisis city anymore... Their only origin chapters and I don't mean the whole story. Reader's block shall not claim me I have so many ideas. Yes this is based off Ultima's stories. This is the story of me. If I don't name me in this one comment and give me names. Yes that hedge bat on my profile is him/me. Scourge the hedgehog shall come later so expect him. Let's start.**

_Eggman has made a new fleet and threated GUN. They sent Shadow and Rouge to deal with the problem. Rouge invited Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Silver since saving people doesn't pay rent. She invited Espio since he was Shadow's friend and his job didn't pay while due to a certain cheapskate. Let's just say GUN pays very well. Unknown to our heroes Eggman has redesigned the machine he used to break the earth and made it a cloner machine hoping to make a new Shadow. Now when it ensnares someone it starts to clone their different powers. Eggman also added a special electric system to pull victims to the trap. Now how will this play out? With Blaze and Amy on the ground with the X tornado what will happen? Oh just read on .Before I forget this is in the future. This is around the time of the last chapter so their grown now._

The sounds off running, flying, and hover skates filled the ship as well as the banging and crashing of the bots that fell to the heroes. "Tails how far we are from Egghead?" ask a certain cobalt hedgehog. "About 10 miles of space and 5 miles of ship." The two tailed fox replied. "Come on let's start smashing" yelled a red echidna. "Men" muttered the female bat. Espio was too busy fighting to talk and Shadow well. "Chaos Control!" he yelled. As he vanished Silver could only think "why didn't I think of that?" As Shadow walked in the doctor's lab he felt an unbearable pain. "Hahaha" laughed Doctor Eggman. "Seems you got quite a shock Shadow." Shadow looked up wincing as he moved. "Shadow step forward." commanded Eggman. Shadow did this and realized some of the pain went away. He continued to move, going where he felt the least pain. But as soon as he stopped rings of light bound him. He had no power what so ever. "Yes now I can make my own Ultimate life form that listens to me!" Yelled Eggman.

Meanwhile…

"Did you hear that?" said Rouge for they had Tails hack Eggman's camera system. "Yeah if he made his own there's no telling what he can do." said Espio. "Okay then we got to get there fast before it's too late." said Silver. "Silver to pull this off in on of Eggman's bases that we don't know focus on Shadow." advised Sonic. And Silver did just that all too well.

Meanwhile…

"It's at 30% now just a bit more" he was cut off by the some certain heroes appearing in the trap with Shadow. "Silver I think you focused too hard on Shadow" said Sonic. All Eggman could do was laugh. The clone progressed faster than before gaining different things. Sonic's speed, Knuckles' strength, Tails' smarts, Espio's ninja skill, Rouge's smooth flight, Silver's phychokinesis, Shadow's chaos powers. It looked like a baby Shadow with bat wings. "100% now meet your doom!" said Eggman. To his credit his plan was perfect expect as soon as it was done it released the captives and the clone only aged one year a day stopping at its teenage years. Shadow was very, very pissed and everyone knew this base would not be left in space for much longer. Silver chaos controlled his friends to earth. He came back with Blaze to collect the baby he just couldn't leave it. They returned to the future when the words Chaos Blast where yelled.

In the future…

"So what are we going to do with it?" asked Blaze. "Umm… I guess take care of it?" said Silver. He didn't know much about kids or toddlers. Then he remembered he had to pick up the GUN money. "Blaze take care of umm… it while I'm gone." He said. "You don't know if it's a boy or girl!" she yelled. "I didn't have time to?" he said sheepishly. He teleported to collect the money while Blaze was left alone with the baby. It looked up at her with innocent multi-colored eyes. She gave in to its cuteness and cuddled it. She could hear a soft purr from the small child. The peace was interrupted by its cries. This startled Blaze since she had dozed off. "What do you want?" she asked it. At that moment she realized that babies drank milk from their mothers but they had just ran out yesterday. She pulled a quick heat trick she taught herself in case of she was starving. This allowed her to give milk. She pulled her top down and started breast feeding the child. 2 minutes later Silver came home to see Blaze breast feed the infant and her half undressed. His reward for arriving at that time was the tip of his tail being set on fire. "What gender is he?" asked Silver after bandaging his tail. "Oh I forgot to check" said Blaze still ticked at Silver. As she turned the baby upward its wings covered its area. "Come on let mommy see what gender you are." She said cooingly. It felt safe around her and slowly lift his wings. "Wow I'm sure one girl is going to be lucky to have you" Blaze said with a purr. Somehow the baby blushed at the comment. Being as smart as Tail's current age made him smart enough to comprehend what she said and what it meant. Silver felt forgotten at this new motherly personality that Blaze had found. The boy looked at Silver and purred as if accepting him for his father. Silver was taken aback at this and soon also held the baby that he saved. The infant smiled and was happy with its new family.

**That's it. Is that long? If it is woot. I do not have a name for him/me. Send in ideas. I was thinking of going with Dark the hedge bat but I didn't want to seem like to opposite of Super Light the hedgehog. Ok yeah I like Blaze and Silver. Shadow is my favorite and Blaze is my favorite female. Followed by Tikal and Silver. So now I have the origin stories. One was born one was made. And I'm going to tell you this now Scourge will be cheating a lot. I am given permission to bring in more characters. So in a way Ultima is like my boss. See you next time I'll put in but sides of the story.**


	3. Things happen

**Ok this chapter is going to be the longest so far. These are not Point of views only telling what's happening on their side of the story. Blaze is going to be a mother like character to my OC. I've named him Dark so Super Light this is not against you… or is it? XD joke. Ok Ghost is a perv and sneaky. Don't ask why. He's like a peeping tom. He's scared of Scythe if you don't know who that I it's a SkeleHedgeBat and the god of death. Dark is like any teenage boy. A perv just like Ghost. They don't do too much harm but their still pervs. Oh Blaze no longer has small umm yeah. So you'll understand some of these parts. Silver is like a brother/father to him. I'm over explaining this.**

**Ultima: yeah you're pretty much my boss since I've got to clear stuff with you and it's based off your work. Yeah it's based completely off of when Bliss checked Ultima's gender.**

**Super light: Thanks for the advice I took it. And which parts did you find funny? I found most of it funny.**

**To anyone else that was too lazy to review: ENJOY AND REVIEW**

_Now we show the early childhood of the soon to be dynamic duo. Since both of them grow one year a day it's a short childhood. Read as they learn to use their new powers .There will be many references to _

_Ulitma's birth story if you find them all you give a prize. We start our story with no other than Ghost the fox/cat (is there a shorter name?)._

As he was taken to bed after being cleaned up by his father he glanced around for any way he could escape his waiting cage. As he was set down he soon wondered if it was meant to keep him in. After his dad left he wiggled his cat tail like a big cat ready to pounce. He got down on all fours and leaped as high as he could. It was not far since he was an infant. He prowled his bed wondering how he was going to get out when he found his answer. All around him was darkness he felt right at home in it like it was him and he was it. He chose to try something that would lose him nothing and could gain him a lot. He pushed his hand hard into one of the shadows on his sheets. Come on just a little more he thought as he felt his hand going into the shadow. Before he knew it he was a shadow. As another being of darkness he slipped out of his bed and followed the stream of shadows. It was like a slide only even funnier. He slides all the way down the shadowy steps. When he got to the bottom he walked out of the shadows easier than he went out. And there he saw his target the fridge was there ready to be raided. He walked over to the fridge knowing everyone was ether asleep or out somewhere. He decided to test out his shadowy powers to see what he could do. Ghost reached his hands toward the handle and as he did a large shadow shaped as a hand extended toward the handle. It grabbed and pulled the fridge door open. Yes, thought the young soon to be thief, since he couldn't talk yet. There he spotted a cookie jar. It had a red jem in it with "ruby" in it. He thought nothing of this as he started prowling the jar of its contents. Soon it was empty of all cookies. Then his fox ears picked up a snicker. He turned around to see an orange male fox with a long tail. "Bravo my young god" he said. Ghost didn't know if this was a set up or a real accident. "No I knew you would come down here. I did, just to eat Ruby's cookies" said the fox. Ghost snickered at the comment the long tailed fox made. Realizing that the kid had just turned his comment around here was only one thing to do. "Want to watch Dark Gaia and Sonic go on their "date"?" said he fox. Ghost only grinned because he wanted to find out just who these people where.

Later…

Ghost could only wonder what he had seen and why were some of the gods laughing. It was still night so he had some time to kill and he did not feel like going to bed. He continued exploring the shadows till he came upon a room with 2 letters on it T.E. He thought that there was E.T.'s brother in there. He made a great mistake. When he came in from under the door he heard some liquid running. He sneaked though the shadows to a bathroom when he looked to see who was in there he saw a floating hedgehog. She not only floated she had no legs and was half mechanical. She was all nude. Ghost panicked for a minute which unrevealed him for a moment. That moment T.E. looked up and spotted the young cat/fox. "Peeping tom! Out out out!" she said as she opened a time zone and disappeared. What truly scared Ghost was Scythe walked in oblivious to the hidden infant. Just looking at a walking SkeleHedgeBat freaked out Ghost. As Scythe left Ghost left too. Hanging on to the shadow but trying not to look up. He soon made it to his room. There he told himself that he would never sneak out of his crib again.

_Dark's story_

Dark was still just a babe yet he was very smart. That night of his "birth" Blaze and Silver voted to name him Dark the Hybrid. Dark got a nice bath. Silver was off getting food for the baby while Blaze joined him in the bath. "Oh you're blushing that's so cute." She said. Dark continued to blush because of his intelligence he understood more than a 10 year old would. "Come on you can look on day you'll look a women all the time." Said Blaze. One of the things Dark had gotten from Tails was his modesty from Tails' younger age. He slowly turned around and looked at Blaze his cheeks were redder than Knuckles fur. As he turned around Blaze gave him a big hug squeezing him in her chest. When he got out of the death hug his face was so red it made lava look blue. Blaze giggled at this. "Did you like that?" she asked. He turned his head being as red as he could be. Blaze took this as a yes a continued to giggle. Dark flipped his wings splashing the water around. This got Blaze right in the face surprising her. "So you like to ply do you?" she asked with the grin of a lion looking at prey. Dark flapped his wings accepting the challenge. Soon he and Blaze were having a water fight. Silver busted in with a worried look on his face. "I…heard…Blaze…laughing" he said out of breath. Blaze looked serious now. "Are you saying I can't have fun?" "No it's just that you never laugh." This got one of Silver's quill tips burned.

Days later…

Dark was now 10 years old. Silver had been burned quite a bit to his surprise that Blaze had the ability to laugh. Dark started running around the house at high speeds. He started lifting things with his mind. His worst accident was the day Blaze wore a skirt and Silver and Dark were training. "Hey who wants cookies?" she asked. Blaze really knew how to cook despite her fighter personality. Dark thought he should show them how far he had come by lifting the cookies to them. Unlucky Blaze got lifted with the cookies. As she floated in the air her skirt floated up and both boys just happen to nosebleed. Let's just say they didn't get any more cookies after that. Dark had a red aura unlike Silver's green one. He learned Chaos Control from Silver and how to control his speed and agility from Blaze. That day Shadow the Hedgehog busted in their door. It was a day Dark would never forget. "Where is it!" Shadow bellowed. Silver tried reasoning with him but was quickly knocked aside not expecting the blow. "That thing is dangerous and needs to be turned over to GUN" he said to Blaze, she had summoned two fireballs. "And used as a weapon?" screamed Blaze. "It will not matter he is dangerous and need to be kept under lock and key." He retorted. Then Dark spoke up, he read all about Sonic and his friend's adventures. "You are dangerous too. GUN wanted you but now you work for them." He said in his cute 10 year old voice. Shadow was lost at words. "Why not help me control my powers then I can be a good boy." He squeaked. Even Shadow was not heartless. "Okay I'll help you but you can't do anything bad. And I'll bring the others to help you too. K?" said Shadow. Dark gave a thumbs up and said "OKAY!" just then 2 things happened. One a certain floating hedgehog quickly appeared and disappeared. Also a flash of green passed through. Dark was the only one the saw and heard that green thing. It said "soon kid you'll be doing tons of bad for me." It worried Dark but he felt completely safe with his family here to protect him.** (Play his world here)**

**Okay that's it for now. Umm any questions or comments? R&R. this is just a set up for something more. And I'll answer something I asked myself. GOOD NIGHT!**


	4. Family and a foreshadow of a fight

**Sorry about the last chp. I was very sleepy and messed up some of my ideas. So I didn't get to do some stuff. No not that stuff. Stuff for the story. Anyway I'm not as sleepy and am going to make his good if I can. In this one they meet their families, train their powers, and Dark gets to go back and live in the present/past. **

**To Light: O_o is there anything to say to that? **

**Ghost:*steals the "cookie"* yahoo!**

***takes from Ghost***

**To Ultima: yay you got them. *hands the "cookie" there *before I hand it to you Ruby and Ghost pounce on me* O_O HELP!**

**To the story.**

_Ghost is now 14 and has been goofing off most of the time. He has barely met his family. Now he will._

"Must get out of here" said Ghost. He was locked in his room for blowing up the toilets…again. Slipping out with the shadows was not an option since Light Gaia found a way to stop him. Dumb light orbs. He listened in on the door. Thankfully foxes had good hearing. He heard 2 voices. "He…-et them… aunts…" said the voice he knew was his mother. Then he heard the voice of Melissa aka master emerald. "Things…bad…my sisters…different from…" He knew that the Melissa had two sisters Ana, the anarchy beryl which is actually one person using her ability to spilt, and Jessica, the jewel scepter.** (I know nothing about her. Using sonic wiki). **A boring family reunion is all he could think about. He was far from wrong. Ana being exposed to so much negativity, from anti Mobius was umm… very love wanting. She also gave birth to the world rings. Jessica was more princess like. She got what she wanted when she wanted it, or else. He did not know this and just liked to chill.

After his release the first thing he did was… raid the fridge. While he made world's largest sandwich Jessica and Ana arrived. He was starting to munch on it when they got to him. "Oh who's that cute thing?" asked a very seductive voice. "That's our great nephew. It would be a bad image if you treated him like you do most men" said a very royal voice. Ghost continued eating his sandwich with his left side turned to the voices. "Hmm maybe but I bet he would be a real nice toy." said the seductive voice. This made Ghost choke on his sandwich. When he recovered he turned to she Melissa with two women. One had on a multi-colored dress. It was beautifully woven for royalty. She bowed and said "I am the jeweled scepter also known as Jessica but you will call me ma'am." Ghost just nodded and looked to the other women. She wore a black bra, wait bra! She didn't wear a normal shirt just a large black bra that looked like it was going to bust. She also wore black skinny jeans. "Hello, dear I'm the anarchy beryl. You can call me Ana it's what everyone calls me." she said with a wink. **(I like this character. Should she pleasure [world ring], and Bliss get to know each other?]. **Ghost just nodded trying not to blush. Melissa just sighed, so did Jessica. This is really your first impression? Ghost leaped up in surprise looking for the male voice that spoke. I'm not next to you. I'm speaking in your mind. "Is anyone else hearing a voice?" He asked. "Must be Psycho. He normally meets someone like that" said Ana dully. _That's me. God of Mind, Psychology, anything mental. Opps got to go I've got the hottest date._"Oh no wonder Diamond left earlier" said Melissa. "Now we better start your training." said Jessica. "What? Training?" stuttered Ghost. Just then a certain cobalt hedgehog ran into the dining room with Dark Gaia in his arms bridal style. "Oh hi was stopping by for a quick snack." said the hedgehog. "Who's that?" asked Ghost. "Oh hi Ghost this is my boyfriend Sonic the hedgehog. Also the blue blur" said Dark Gaia with a purr. Sonic was busy putting a picnic together. With the simple task he still showed his speed. Ghost gapped at this not seeing many speedsters other than him and a few others. Sonic finished packing and handed Dark Gaia two neatly packed baskets. "You must be Ghost I'm going to bring my friend over to help you train. He's as fast as me. Catch you later." He said before zooming off with DG. "Who is he bringing?" asked Ghost. Just then Umbra entered. "It's an old friend of mine's son. He is said to have had quite a few abilities from some of her friends." She said. "Like a clone?" asked Jessica. "Umm he doesn't like to be called that." she said. "Oh is he cute?" asked Ana. "I don't know I never met him." She said sheepishly. Melissa just wondered who he was.

Ghost had met the rest of the family and really liked them expect for Scythe he still scared him. He was taking a walk on Mobius. This was the city and it was lively. He knew mom was at the spa so he had time. He speeds down the highway faster than the cars. He smirked at their slowness. As he ran on a bridge he sped toward the end curve and leapt to the nearest building. He was soon leaping building to building. "YAHOO!" Then he missed on building, thinking fast he formed a shadow platform. It was in the shape of a circle and not very big only enough for him to stand on. He headed to a high building with flat roof. "So a godling? I'll beat you and prove I'm worth it." Ghost turned around ready for not sure who came picking the fight.

**3 days earlier… (Dark's story)**

"We're moving?" said Dark.

_Shadow and Sonic had advised Silver, Blaze and Dark move to the present/Chaos Dimension because than those like Tails and Rouge can train him when Sonic and Shadow are busy._

"Yeah it's easier to train you. And we need money from GUN and my pizza hut job." said Silver. "You got a pizza hut job?" said Blaze. "Yeah don't ask" said Silver. "Ok I get why we are moving but where are we going?" asked Dark. "I'm asking a friend if we can stay with her. We'll be meeting in 3 days. For now you've got to start training so GUN leaves us alone. And there's a boy your age or going to be when you stop aging." said Blaze. "Ok I like girls. And when do I stop aging one year a day?" asked Dark. "No I mean to be your friend. And probably when your 16 seems Eggman wanted a teenager. He must have thought it was easier to control you." answered Blaze. ** (They both stop aging at 19. She was a bit off.) **"So when does training begin?" asked Dark. Shadow, Sonic, Rouge, Espio, Tails, and Knuckles walked in. "It begins now" replied Knuckles.

**3 days after that…**

_He learned to use Chaos and Psycho energy. He learned to run as fast as Sonic. Use the strength of Knux. Use ninja skills and weapons. Build machines like Tails. Fly as smooth and silent as Rouge. One skill he created on his own was use Psycho energy to make Chaos energy take form making weapons or objects, even minions to help him. Now he has heard about the Mobius gods when they moved to the present/Chaos Dimension. Now Silver is at work. And he is talking to Blaze._

"So you're going to the spa?" asked Dark. "Yeah just make sure you don't get in trouble." Said Blaze. "What? I can handle anything." "That's the problem"

_And with that Dark went searching the city for a god._

He flew around the city at high speeds searching for some one un-normal. He wanted to show everyone he could handle things just like Sonic and Shadow. He land on a highway and started running pass cars like a race car. Then he spotted something up ahead. It jumped on a building and kept on jumping. He flew after it trying to see what it was. He active his shades which were really a high tech computer. He zoomed in on the thing and found out it was a black cat with fox ears. He smirked remembering that 2 gods of the Darkness and Negativity had a son. It was recent by what Blaze said. Not really sure how she knew that. He shook his head and flew after the cat/fox. He also saw the hybrid miss a building and use shadows to create a platform. The godling leapt from platform to platform. As he landed on a tall building Dark flew silently behind him and Chaos summoned his special katana to his hand. "So a godling? I'll beat you and prove I'm worth it." said Dark. The godling turned around and had a weapon looking like a bo staff in his hand. This fight was going to be exciting.

** Wow their going to fight. Umm Ultima do you mind if Blaze and Umbra are friends? And do you mind if Silver, Blaze and Dark move in? Yay I get to have an epic fight. Guys I'm planning on this to be epic so I need ideas for some parts of the fight. And I'm changing this to adventure comedy. So funny parts are wanted too. All comments are welcomed. Oh and R&R! **

**Ghost: woot epic fight**


	5. Creatures of the night Dark vs Ghost

**Don't own sonic characters. Only own Ghost and Dark for now. Others are Ulitma's or Light's.**

**Dark: hello folks. Confused? I am the author aka Dark the Hybrid. So get use to that.**

**Ghost: You know I would think you would be hiding in the Author Box parts**

**Dark: why?**

**Ghost: Aunt Ana would be piss you made her look sluttish**

**Dark: yeah but it's not completely my fault. Ultima didn't explain the character to me.**

**Ghost: She likes him better**

**Dark: I should hide**

**Ghost: yes you should. On to the story.**

_Ghost's current outfit: Black Tee-Shirt, Black skinny jeans, Black gloves without the part that covers the fingers, Black sneakers and his bo staff._

_Dark's outfit: Grey long thermal shirt, Black vest, losse black gloves, high tech sunglasses, a small scarf around his neck(also high neck), grey pants, white sneakers, and two mini wings on each side of his pants (also advanced tech, Tech the god makes stuff way better than me btw)_

_They had to wait till night because they wanted it to be epicer. So their playing gold fish right now(Their cuurent age is 14 so go figure)_

"Gold fish!" said Ghost happy he got another rare gold fish on Dark who seemed to be very good at this game. Dark just got his card and looked at it and instantly turned on his glasses's night vision mode(its not green and black it makes things look like they would in daytime, but a like bit darker but way clearer). As he did he realized that they were only playing this game so they could fight at night and the signal up here was bad. He made the cards dissappear and got up with a seathed katana in hand. Ghost grumbled that Dark was a sore loser, but he got up with his bo staff ready for a brawl. As soon as he was in stance Dark rushed him. Ghost blocked his first atmepts to hit him. Ghost started parring some of Dark's attacks. He tried for a quick bo staff uppercut, but when he attacked he realized that Dark was no where in sight. "Tsk tsk watch your enemy" said Dark before he grabbed Ghost's tail and started swinging him around, grinning. He threw Ghost to the edge of the building. OW, was the thought going thourgh Ghost's head. "This is way to easy" said the hybrid, as he slowly walked toward the godling. The cat/fox looked weak and defeatable. As Dark stood over Ghost he wondered how Ghost's muscles didn't give him a bit of protection. He was about strike when Ghost leapt up and grabbed his scarf. One thought was goin thourgh his head, crap. Ghost threw him far off the tower. "What an idiot." He said as he turned around. He saw Dark smirking with his arms crossed. "Me? An idiot? I have wings and choas control." Dark said still with that smirk. "Son of a…" Ghost said as he was kicked to a nearby building. He went thourgh it making a huge hole. "Ugh" he said as he started getting back out of the hole. He saw a black figure coming at him, he reached for his bo staff, but remebered he dropped it. Dark had dropped his katana when he was throwen. This fight was going to be fist to fist, power to power. Dark atempted a double dropkick, but Ghost crossed his arms into a X blocking the kick. "Oooh you're strong and fast." mocked Dark, flying back. "Seems you can fly, run fast, and be strong? Tsk I'm stronger." He said as he leapt out of the building, grabbing Dark's leg. Being weighed down was not fun so he put his scarf over his nose and mouth activing it's underwater feature. "Hold your breath. Choas Control!"

They were under water in a heart beat. Dark remained cool since he was prepared and was able to breath. Ghost was shocked, but didn't want to waste his air. He used Dark as a step to reach the surface which was not far. He came up to see… women. The second his head poped up there were screams and washbaskets being throwen. Dark came up too still having his scarf so no one would know it was him. They both got a surprise when a pink hedgehog hit them both on the head hard. Ghost came back up dazed. He was pulled down below the water and teleported. What he didn't notice was Umbra reconizing her son and Blaze knowing that red flash.

They appeared in a very, very large ware house. It was bare expect for the empty shelves and pilliars holding it up. The ware house was going to be blown to bit in a week. It had a large basement,8 upper levels and one floor level. Each very large, even for a ware house. They appeared in 6th floor(including basement) soaking wet. Dark took his scarf from his mouth, stood up ready for another round. Ghost was shaken from what just happened. "So you want to play dirty huh?" and with that 2 more Ghost appeared from the shadows, grinning. They attacked relentlessly. As soon as Dark dodged a pilliar destroying kick a shelf breaking punch came at him. Soon he was over whelmed and at the mercy of the clones. After being thorwen around like a rag dog for a while, Dark managed to escape thier fury. He read his stats on his glasses. _2 ribs broken, one injured arm, and injured head. _It wasn't that bad. He saw Ghost only had a injured back and barly hurt arms. He knew that he couldn't hold back too much. He ran full speed blasting the clones out of the way and tackling Ghost into a pilliar. He held the clones back with a psycho shield.**(He forgot about some of his powers XD)**. They kept punching each other, Ghost with powerful blows and Dark with speedy hits. Knowing he was more injured Dark decided to take Ghost out without blowing up the building. "Choas Control" They were in the sky high above the warehouse. "Chaos BLAST!"

They both landed on the roof. Dark had flown down while Ghost fell smokinng and knocked out. "Seems I…" he was cut out by a giant fist hitting him. He flew to the ground and slowly got up. He turned to she a female black cat. She looked very pissed. He noticed that everything around her seemed to turn jet black. He realized that she was Umbra, goddess of darkness. Ghost was her son nothing was worst than a mother's warth. In her hand he swore he saw a spiked mace.

_5 minutes of Dark getting pounded later…_

Dark was barely able to keep his eyes open. She was righht there, about to deliver another bow when Blaze stoppedd her. "Umbra he didn't mean it. They didn't know that they'd be living in the same room in a day." Umbra calmed down and walked over to check on her son. Blaze looked down at Dark. "If you're still up, Ghost is going to be your roommate. Also Silver and I planne to buy this place for you two. As a home away from home. We may still get it for you and Ghost to "bound". Hope you recover dear creature of the night." She said. Dark smirked at the last comment, and allowed himself to pass out.

**Dark: I thought that was suckish. I don't know why. Once again semi-sleepy when I made this.**

**Ghost: What happen to the clones?**

**Dark: They came up while I was getting beat up and were destroied.**

**Ghost: Wow. Oookk. Ultima you mind describing the castle a bit more? Like its color, what things are there, etc.**

**Dark: read and review. Next I'm thinking of having them wake up in the hospital. Any ideas? All are welcomed.**


	6. Waking up, Breaking out

**I do not own any of the Sonic characters. They belong to SEGA. **

**All Mobian gods, but Ghost, belong to Ultima the Fox**

**Dark aka me and Ghost belong to me.**

***Dark is in a coma from Umbra***

**Ghost: that's got to hurt. Anyway since he's in a coma let's get on with it. There are some differences in him now. Instead of chest hair he has a scar that looks like a X. It's only in that spot where his chest hair is. And he still has chest hair but half of the space is taken by the scar. He can't fly like he use too. He can glide and hover. So now he is mainly using his speed instead of flight. So he is no longer a flying/speed type. On with the episode of " Godly Teens: the anime" *Ghost is hit on the head with a frying pan***

_In the castle they made a guest room a makeshift infirmary. Ghost has been up but was scolded and can't use his powers till a week after Dark gets out of his coma. They both stopped aging at 16 and Ghost somehow got a girlfriend. Dark is waking up from his coma which filled him with nightmares of Umbra, Scourge, a yellow hedgehog and a dark being._

"AAHHHHHH!" I woke up in cold sweat. I looked around not know what to make of my surroundings. Blaze, Shadow, Sonic and Sliver knocked out in some chairs. My chest felling a bit cold, and my wings felling lighter. I saw that godling snoozing away along with the Goddess of Darkness, clawed an X on my chest and sew it together with a rusty nail in my dreams. I shivered something I almost never do. I glanced up to see Espio looking down at me.

"Awake at last?" He said with soothing tone. I stuttered "How long was I out?" not really wanting to know the answer. "Three weeks." He said and glanced at Umbra. "Make sure you stay out of her way." Then just like that he vanished. Shadow and Sonic were the next to wake. They both looked alarmed and asked me repeatedly if I was ok. Blaze, Silver, Ghost, and Umbra woke staring at me like I was a ghost. I tried getting up only to fall on the floor. Shadow and Blaze tried helping me up, but I shook them off. They should know by now I hate it when people helped me out of pity. I was getting use to my body again I could handle it. I quickly recovered standing on my own. I swear a few of them look surprised I was up so fast. I was made to hunt the heroes down I was not that easy to lose. I grimaced at my reason for creation. I looked down at my chest to find why it was cold. What I saw shocked me. Between my chest hair, which I got from shadow and Silver, I saw an X like scar. I looked at Umbra who turned her gaze somewhere else. Then I tried flying I could hover but when I tried to fly I fell. I was beyond repair, now I was weak and unable. I looked at everyone around me; none of them meet my eyes. I then kicked out the window getting some gasp, ignoring them I jumped out I tried gliding like how Knuckles showed me. That seemed to work. I flew over the lake it was beautiful I must admit; I felt something on my leg. It was none other than Ghost. He was starting to pull me down. I quickly did an aerial spin dash, the one all hedgehogs know. He fell into the lake. When he landed I heard a splash and saw a form well form in the water. It was a blue female hedgehog. She was yelling at Ghost who finally managed to get out of the lake. I was hovering high in the air and I felt a strong wind blowing in the way I was going. I glided along with it going over a forest. Soon the wind died so I glided into the forest. As soon as I landed I ran as fast as I could getting as deep as I could go. I knew what I had to do and it was not going to be easy.

_4 day later…_

I walked out of the forest still wearing only my tattered jeans and sneakers. It was sunny, it made me feel better. I walked past the lake admiring its beauty. While I was in the forest I discovered I could only create weapons, nothing else. It saddens me, but I went on the hunt to eat, to survive. I trained non-stopped trying to get better. Now I'll be in the company of gods and goddess. I hope I don't mess up.

I went down a long corridor and decided to go right. I entered an empty kitchen. I walked to the counter and made myself some coffee. French vanilla was my favorite. I sat and drank my coffee thinking about what I would say. I remembered I still was shirtless. It was too walk to do anything I heard voices. Now I needed to come up with something quick.

**That was a bit of insight from me. **

**Ghost: what was the point of this chapter?**

**To embarrass you and get a scar.**

**Ghost: ahhhh baka.**

**I know what that means.**


	7. Coming back with a twist

**I know I know. I normally wait for both to respond. But I have little time after this I think. Before I lose my ideas I wanted to type this. Ultima review the last chapter too. **

**Ghost: Can you cook?**

**Somewhat, I can make pancakes, bacon, and eggs.**

**Ghost: then the chapter makes sense.**

**Ow that just hurts. Any way I can only make weapons unless gaining the power of any of the gods. So say I went burning, I could create things that are related to fire and weapons. It's a very confusing system.**

**Ghost: okay. I think he's going to do something with that scar sooner or later.**

**Sega owns sonic characters.**

**Ultima owns Mobian gods.**

**Super Light owns that yellow hedgehog.**

**I own anyone else.**

_We start off about a second after the last chapter._

Oh crap. I'm going to get caught. Wait, don't I live here now? I do but those gods may not know that. I look around the room and see the things I need to avoid being killed, or as near as killed as I can go due to Shadow's immortality.

"Chaos Control". I had to work fast. I was using Chaos control and my psycho powers to help me. Luckily, I was fast. When I was done I set up everything how I wanted. I ran around the castle, found some clothes that fit me and looked like butler clothes. I counted everyone in the house. Those who knew me where sleeping. I ran to the kitchen and shouted those magic words. "Chaos Control!"

I had some kind of towel draped on my arm. I glanced at a reflective surface and saw I looked like a true butler. I hoped this paid off. I started putting food on the set table when god started coming in. I saw many different animals of different colors. I counted 14 (hint hint) all female, all gapping at me. Then one spoke with a smile.

"Ultima got us a butler!" she said.

"About time" said another.

"He looks familiar" said one.

One in the back said "He's kinda cute, but too young." (Who said it?)

"Oh look he made us food" said a woman as she walked toward the table.

At that moment I had to try my hardest to keep from laughing. I realized this Ultima fellow would come down sooner or later. Also moments after that the fact that Ultima was the ultimate god hit me like a ton of bricks. I was trapped and had nowhere to go. So I served breakfast as more gods showed up. I knew that Blaze and Silver would be sleepy from work and looking for me. Ghost and Umbra were more nighttime gods so they'll be among the last to arrive. I saw Light Gaia and almost said hey Chip. I knew him by one of Sonic's adventures. This getting harder every minute. Then it all went downhill from there.

"I'm sure he couldn't have gotten far Blaze" said a male voice from the main room. "Is anyone looking for him at all?" asked Blaze. "Blaze I'm sure Ultima is doing everything he can, even gods have to take a break." offered Silver. I knew they were getting closer. "Why did he just jump out the window?" asked the voice I knew as Ghost. "He was scarred and weaker, I'll not be surprised if he's out trying to do some kind of training." Said Umbra. They were getting closer. I saw a female fox turn around with a large grin on her face. "Ultima when did you get the butler?" "What butler?" They were here.

"That one" she said pointing to me. I had no chance of escape. Everyone was either looking at me or Ultima. He looked at me confused at how I even got here. Before he could say anything Blaze erupted, I'm not kidding 7 of the 14 of the first girl started glowing. Blaze was now Burning Blaze, and I was now in deep trouble. Normally I was afraid of nothing or no one, but Blaze looked madder than anything. "DARK!" Umbra, Ghost, and Silver seemed to recognize me now; I normally wear my shades everywhere. As she got closer I felt myself getting warmer and warmer. She was only 5 feet away when my shirt burst into flames. I put a thin shield over my pants. My scar, my shame, was completely visible. Blaze looked me dead in the eye less than a foot away now. I expected her to burn me or something, even though she never did any of that before. Instead I got a slap on the face. A burning, flaming slap on the face. I was holding my face when she turned to normal and hugged me. I had nothing to say. It was an odd moment for me. When she backed away I saw tears threating to come out in her eyes. "Don't you ever scare me like that again." Was all she said before sitting down and eating.

_Later after explaining who Dark really was and of course the scar the gods left to do whatever they do. Dark was left alone cleaning the dishes which was finished quickly. He was walking around the castle, exploring his surroundings. Then he had a flash that showed him a yellow hedgehog_. _He has_ _Sonic's shoes from sonic __adventure 2 battle (with the top part raised a bit). Dark green eyes and one gold ring on his right wrist. He had sunglasses._

I had no idea who he was, but I saw him blow up an Eggman robot with an energy ball. "The Light Ball™ always works" he said with a smirk. Then I was pulled out of my vision standing on the stair way. I leaned against a door. I twist the doorknob without knowing. I fell through and when I got up I saw what would have made Tails go to fox heaven. The best tech collection ever. More advanced than anything I have ever seen. I saw some shades that looked like my old ones, I grabbed them. I saw a neck warmer that looked like my old one, also grabbed. I still had my air/water mini-gliders on my other pants. Before I left the room I grabbed some loose looking gloves and put them on. As I exited the room somehow active an X-ray vision and saw in a room not too far away some nice computers. I sneaked in that room and uploaded a lot of features into the new gear. Odd the tech and data where not in the same room. Thanks to my ninja skills I didn't trip any alarms. Now I had some nice fully loaded gear. I teleported away to a back alley. I saw Ghost and a young female scorpion. They were backed against a wall by some kinda gang. There were like 20 guys all big and buff. I knew one on one Ghost could handle them. But there were so many and I didn't think they would play far. So I said the lamest epic entrance ever.

"So is this a private beat down or can I join?"

**Ghost: wow lamest entrance ever**

**Shut up I got new gear!**

**Ghost: that you stole from Tech and Cyber!**

**Hush little godling**

**Ghost: so what's the next chapter going to be called "Playing with Godly Gear"?**

**Hmm that title sounds good.**

**Ghost: baka**

**Everyone knows baka means idiot in Japanese **

**Ghost: See ya next time!**


	8. Godly Teens truly starts

***Dark is curled in a ball in a corner***

**Ghost: um yeah he's depressed at the moment. So if the story is a bit sloppy it's his fault. And we read "A Handy Dandy Guide to FanFiction". We will not butt in the story anymore we kinda promise. Also, this takes place in the future. So what age is Light? Has he aged with Sonic and co. or is he still a teen?**

**To Ultima: Ok we'll try to put that in this chapter. And Dark's stealing is not done yet so lock your rooms, Tech and Cyber. Too late, sorry. **

**To Super Light: Seems we have an author OC war. That may be a first. We'll get them to fight later in the series. And I think he knows it was a joke, I think. ML I wish you luck. Then again Light just tackled metal. And he kinda sucks at close combat.**

**To Anyone else: REVIEW!**

_After finding the gloves had many small tools, from a lighter to a mini plasma gun, the glasses helped targeting enemies, and the neck warmer could help him breathe in any environment along with giving him "super breath". He came up with quite a few uses for it. Including steal some of Tech's advanced shoes and a super computer from Cyber. Now the trio chills at the 10- story warehouse._

"Dude are you really building a bat-mobile rip-off?" asked the curious godling. "Not a rip off, the GT- mobile." replied the hybrid. "GT?" "Yes Godly Teens" "What? Are we business now?" "No it's just we can save people." "What? I thought you didn't care for people?" "No I care for people. Where did you even get that idea?" "You teleported the fight to a very public place." "Oh well. Now let me finish." "We can run faster than any car!" "No I can you can't run faster than this car." "Okay why that name Godly Teens? It's like a Teen Titans or Young Justice rip-off." "Would you stop thinking everything is a rip-off. And you are a godling I'm just powerful so in a way godly. We are both Teens. So there you go." "Um… is anyone going to join us? Like other members?" "Didn't plan on it." "So why not just be Ghost and Dark?" "Cause I want to walk around town in peace without getting attacked. Also would you want your girlfriend to be attacked too?" "Oh I see. So where are our costumes and our super hero names?" "Umm I was thinking on being X, with the scar and all." "Rip-off." "Shut up. You can be Shadow Thief." "You're the one stealing everything." "Who got me stuff I wouldn't have found in ten years without powers?" "Ugh. So should we make this place our base?" "No duh."

Just then a certain fox god and lynx goddess showed up each packing plasma guns. "You where's our stuff!" yelled Tech. Dark backed up nothing knowing, and not wanting to know what these certain gods could do when they were made. "I was just borrowing some of this stuff to get started on Godly Teens." Samantha the venom-less Scorpion, due to surgery, backed off and pulled her boyfriend, Ghost, with her. "Borrow! You stole shoes that extended someone's ability to jump, soften drops, and much more you could never understand!" screamed Cyber, aiming her gun at the poor non-dying hybrid, who seemed appalled by this last statement. "Excuse me, but if I'm not mistaken these were in testing stage and I happen to getting past their original expectations!" replied the hybrid. "If not for me they would just dust in your rooms, since you have all eternity to work on them. This computer was one of the least used of the newer models. I know all about this tech, thanks to these glasses, and Tail's intelligence!" he continued. "Wait did you say Tails, as in the fox?" asked Tech. "Yes, if your data was in complete order you would know I'm a clone of Sonic, Tails, Shadow, Rouge, Espio, Knuckles, and Silver." said the still steaming Dark. "Ugh. Then you're the one he was talking about seems we got to spare you. He still needs you as a helping hand." said Cyber, putting down her charged gun. "Also he requested that we help you farther your abilities in tech and data. Seems you already got ahead." said Tech. "Don't diss my info again or else. Oh and that super car has a few loose wires you better hurry or it'll blow." said the data goddess before they disappeared, leaving Dark rushing to work on his car.

"Dude you just got saved only by the fact you know Miley's dad." said the shocked godling. Dark was working on his car making adjustments so it'll be easier for Ghost to drive. "Yeah I could have run if they attacked." "You don't understand that tech you have one would turn against you. You try checking your email you would get so many viruses. Technology and data is nothing to play with." Dark took this into consideration. "Yeah I guess you're right. I'll stop stealing." With that he went back to his work. Samantha just looked at Dark still not knowing his name since soon after he helped them he started working. "So who are you? You look like a young Shadow with winds." she said. Dark stopped his work, and looked up. Ghost who was chilling in a chair looked up ready to spring into action if Dark had Knuckles' temper. "You see I'm Dark the Hybrid. I was supposed to be a true Shadow clone for Eggman to use to destroy the Sonic heroes. Rouge his GUN partner came along with some of the other heroes and they all got trapped in the cloner. I don't know what happened then but they escaped and Silver took me away to the future before Shadow blew the pass to ashes. I've lived with Silver and Blaze ever since. Now we live with the gods. I kinda fought Ghost before we moved in. I won and my rewards were getting an X scar and weaken wings from the goddess of darkness. We got this place for "bonding and hanging". So I'm going to start this hero business for teens. Gives me something to do and someone to fight. Oh mind if I can you Sammy?" Samantha was stunned by that cleared her mind and simply answered the question. "Sure"

_In the Gods' Castle…_

"Come on you give me some of that power I please you better than anyone else." Said a certain green hedgehog, who chaos controlled on accident. "Yeah, I'm a virgin. And you are way small." said Melissa. They were standing in the graveyard, also over Scythe's room, but Scourge didn't know that. "How would you know what small is if you're a virgin?" he asked with a snicker. "Oh shut up. At least I still have my sexual part." She retorted. "Wait, what I still have my…" he was cut off by the falling of a trapdoor. Melissa simply jumped down on the knocked out hedgehog with a pair of scissors. Scourge can't breed anymore. Luckily Blaze burned the gash up.

_Back to the Godly Teens…_

"So are you sure this suit is going to work?" asked Sammy in a high tech latex suit. It was jet black and increased speed, reflexes, agility, and all combat. It also gave her the ability of flight and ability to hack into systems better than Dark himself. "Yeah, it would have been better with it was made fully out of metal, but you two wanted latex for this one." Dark signed. His outfit was spandex and other materials. It had a glowing white X where his scar was. He has a mask that covered his whole head and had two white eye covers. Ghost's was similar to his, but the mask only covered his eyes, like Robin's. Ghost had an S on it instead of an X and he had a cape that was jet black. It bore no symbol. Yet they wanted Sammy's costume to be latex. She had a mask like Ghost. She also had a cape. Her hero name was undecided so she bore no symbol now. "Yours is not metal!" she replied. "We have powers of our own. You get a super suit with tech inside it." he said. After tons of testing and bickering they finally got ready for a patrol. Then they remembered that Ghost still had some days till he could use his powers again.

**Ghost: Wow that was your whole plan?**

**Me: nope. That was a last minute plan.**

**Sammy: Yay I'm not a damsel in distress.**

**Me: *shrugs* I like this idea out of the others.**

**Sammy: Someone think of me a super hero name!**

**Ghost: um to quote Ultima this is what Samantha looks like "Just imagine Umbra with a beige muzzle, green eyes, Quadruple D cup b00bs, and a long scorpion tail...That's Samantha."**

**Sammy: Yep. Now I' am going to get back at that gang leader. Bye!**

**Me and Ghost: *sweat drop* umm see ya next time… **


	9. Ending of the beginning

**READ A/N PLEASE!(This is the redone version. I forgot a small part)**

**Sammy: seems Dark is somewhere crying. Why? Let's just say a heart doesn't break even.**

**Ghost: sure. Any way seems this was only the Prologue. I guess this is the end of this story… so far. We'll be back in Godly Teens: oh we don't have a subtitle. HELP! **

**Sammy: YAY! Seems I get to use some of my powers.**

**Me (Dark):*appears with a battle rifle* correction your suit's powers. At least for now.**

**Ghost: SPOILER!**

**Me: *shrugs* let's get this over with.**

**Sammy: wait we got to tell them of the characters to be.**

**Me: ok listen up. Flame is a red fox. Age 9. He control and makes fire. In fact his body is fused with fire. So he pretty much worships Ifrit. Fun loving and childish.**

**Sammy: Freeze is a light blue fox. She is Flame's twin. She controls water and ice. She worships Chaos. Also like her brother, but is more protective of the two.**

**Ghost: since their story shall not come till next story too bad for you. Fang is a master of melee weapons. He is age 14 and a red lynx. I don't mean the normal kind. He automatically masters any melee weapon he holds. That includes chains. Silent and kinda seems emo.**

**Sammy: Grace is a ranged master. Any ranged weapon she can master. She is age 15 and a brown lynx. Likes to flirt and joke a lot.**

**Me: Last but not least Shelby. She is a telepath and uses psycho powers. Mastered forming psycho energy in "psycho objects". Very cheerful about guns. She is age 15 and a blond hedgehog. She has a dark past and can sometimes be seen sad. This is important.**

**(These may change)**

**To Ultima: Cyber Tech you give me too much credit. I'm smart but not smarter than you. Only cleverer and sly. You got all of time to work on things. So there are bound to be things undone. Oh and thanks for the PC, shoes, gloves, shades, and neck warmer. They are all a big help in my suit.**

**Umbra that was only part one of a two part reference. That was what got Melissa started thinking about it. The clearer reference is in this one.**

**To Super Light: Woot now I can add him. Not as part as Godly Teens, but seemlier to Classic Knuckles more of an every now and then major help. Wonder if you could make a Light insight on the Godly Teens.**

**All: HERE'S THE FINALE OF THE BEGINNING!**

_We find the Godly Teens deigning their base. Dark is also upgrading the suits, using spider silk atomically fused with carbon fiber, a very strong yet very flexible. Ghost is dating around making plans for each floor. Samantha is getting materials for walls and other stuff. All to be built by the boys._

"So the basement is going to be the Dark cave?" asked a certain godling with a notebook and a pencil. "Yeah, I need a place to work on my inventions." said the hybrid using a computer to fuse the atoms of carbon fiber and spider silk. The white bubble that held the costume hummed silently, but still hearable to fox and bat ears. "The basement is very big. There seems to be tunnels in it. It's very deep. Giving you a lot of room to set up." said Ghost. "Hmm. Maybe I can build on the tunnels and set up extra HQs." Dark chuckled at the idea. There were only 3 of them and this warehouse soon to be HQ was going to be the only place they needed. Then again a network of tunnels would be cool. "Ok so basement is Dark's Cave. Floor 1 is going to be the lobby." said Ghost. "Lobby?" asked Dark. "Yeah when we get visits from gods or friends." replied Ghost. "No! No friends other than other Godly Teens. We don't want others find out who we are. I want to walk around town without people attacking or trying to get my autograph." yelled Dark. "One lobby it is. The roof can have a swimming pool and a Jacuzzi." said Ghost getting back to work. Dark had finally redesigned the suits. He looked up. All the floors were large and high. Each had windows. Today they had left them open and enjoyed the next pre-summer heat. It was a nice Saturday morning. His suit now ha his stripes on it, but now they were white instead of red like his fur. His eye guards on his mask where white like every other stereotyped masked Earth hero. Mobius barely had many heroes. The X was still there on his suit's chest. His mask covered his whole head. It had the same tech as his shades, neck warmer, gloves, and shoes. His gloves had talons on them which sometimes helped. Ghost's suit now had 2 black rings each perfect, one bigger than the other. Red slash going down it. Quite a symbol might I add. He still had the cape. His costume color was a mix of Black and dark blue. He changed his Hero name from Shadow Thief to Shadow Lord. Sammy had a dark purple color. She changed her mask to it covered the back of her head, the top of it and her eyes. She chooses the name Spoiler. She loved the heroine in the human comics. Dark was about to relax, but then Samantha came in. "Time to build!" she yelled. Dark could hear her from the 4th floor, also known as the inventing room or armory. He signed knowing today was going to be a very long day.

_That night…_

All three teens were tried. They had finished the whole ware house. It was now the official HQ of Godly Teens. Luckily there were tons of trees around. To think this would have been a summer home. It was up on a large hill. I was on the top. The hill was not steep and even had a lake and hot spring on it. They were resting in the hot springs. Not a word was said. They just sat there in swim suits, chilling. They had 5 elevators, 2 anti-gravity chambers, and stairs. All lined up on one wall. A very wide wall. They knew the 8th floor had many rooms for sleeping and living. Who knew when they were ever on the run? Dark and Ghost teleported Samantha to her room then went to the castle. Despite their hot spring bath they still had rings around their eyes. Their bodies slumped, as they dragged their feet. Some of the gods greeted them, but they didn't notice them. They walked to their shared room. As soon as they opened the door they got caught in a zero gravity ray. Not even a fully awake Dark could have seen that. As the gods looked on they realized that the two young crime fighters were asleep in midair.

_Next day…_

Dark not needing as much sleep as Ghost or anyone else, but a certain non-sleeping hedgehog, got up for a jog around Mobius. He started running full speed, but realized why not enjoy some of the country. As he stopped he bumped in a yellow hedgehog. The same yellow hedgehog he had seen in his dreams. "Hey watch where you're going faker!" said the yellow hedgehog. "Umm… who are you? I'm Dark the Hybrid." said Dark. The yellow hedgehog looked at him up and down. "Thought you were someone else. I'm Light the hedgehog." With that Light flew off not interested in the Shadow look alike. Dark shrugged and sped off.

_At the castle…_

"Yo Ghost wake up!" he yelled. Ghost barely stirred. He thought of getting one last item for his collection. He ran to Tech's room. The second he touch the doorknob he heard a click. He spun around about to run. Then he got caught in the most inescapable trap every, zero-g bubble. He tried to run and glide, but with no effect. Soon a crowd had gathered. He was forced to give oath never to steal form any of the gods again. After begin set free, he and Ghost went to HQ and went to the game room (floor 3) and played to their heart content. Ghost went to take Samantha on a date. Dark went to his HQ cave. He picked up his electric guitar. He set it to one of its many modes. He played on of his favorite songs with an imaginary band playing with him.

**Endless Possibilities lyrics******

**Verse 1:**

**This is my escape  
>I'm running through this world<br>And I'm not looking back**

**'Cause I know I can go  
>Where no one's ever gone<br>And I'm not looking back**

**But how will I know when I get there?  
>And how will I know when to leave?<br>We've all got to start from somewhere  
>It's like that for me<br>The possibilities are never ending**

**Chorus:**

**I see it, I see it  
>And now it's all within my reach<br>Endless possibility  
>I see it, I see it now<br>It's always been inside of me  
>And now I feel so free<br>Endless possibility**

**Verse 2:**

**And so we'll carry on  
>My time to shine has come<br>I feel it**

**As fast as I will go  
>Up to the top I'll go<br>You'll see it  
>(You'll see it)<strong>

**So who's waking up when I get there?  
>It feels like I'm lost in a dream<br>I know in my heart that it's my time  
>And I already see<br>The possibilities are never ending**

**[Chorus]**

**Drop n' Stop  
>'Cause you've proven again<br>Now this is where  
>My journey begins<strong>

**You'll lose speed, you're losing your flow  
>But inside is a power you'll never know!<br>Better let it out, it's inside you!  
>Better all step back, 'cause I'm coming through!<strong>

**[Chorus x2]**

**(Endless Possibilities)  
>Endless Possibilities<br>(Endless Possibilities)  
>Endless Possibilities<strong>

_Next day at the castle, during breakfast… (Dark's Point of View)_

"He's been gone for about a day" I complained. I wanted to put a Godly Teens base near the castle. Ultima went to check on Master Emerald and he didn't come back. "Then go see what he's doing and stop complaining" said Yang. I was about to retort then remembered how he got a certain scar. I got up and ran to the main room. I ran up the stairs, only stopping when I heard two voices from Master Emerald's room. "Screw tomorrow! I wanna eat _NOW_!" It sounded like Ultima. I looked through the door using my shades' X-ray vision. Ultima and Melissa where in her bed and Melissa had something white on her. "Oh, I know you're hungry, but it's bedtime…Why don't you sleep with me?" she suggested.

"I don't have much of a choice." he muttered with a shrug. She wiped the white stuff off of her chest and something on Ultima I couldn't, and didn't want to see. "Goodnight, Ultima….I love you." she whispered.

"Good night, Mom." he yawned. They kissed, and then she said one last thing. "This will be our naughty little secret." she purred in his ear. He nodded and went to sleep. I was freaking out. What would anyone else do? As a backed off about to head to my room to think this over a Melissa looked, it seemed, right at me. Then she got up and walked to the door.

**Me: See you next story!**

**Sammy: Can't wait for more characters**

**Ghost: Soon new powers and an epic fight with Light for Dark, woot!**

**Sammy: so what happened with you a M.E.?**

**Me: I don't know was giving Ultima something for Mother's Desire.**

**Ghost: *shrugs***

**All: SAYONARA!**

**(Hero names still needed, so are costume designs)**


End file.
